Dulces pesadillas
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Nunca intentaría dejar de ver esperanza en el, raramente confiaba que conservaba algo de humanidad después de todo el también tiene miedo, tiene defectos, puede sentir y lo sabe bien. Nuevamente ahí estaba buscando a Pitch Black para intentar convencerlo de que fuera bueno aunque en este intento se encuentra viéndolo dormir, la curiosidad le gana y no evita querer ver aquel sueño


_Recordando que tengo One-shot ocultos por ahí recordé este, me llego de la nada y realmente no se si este bien pero bueno es mi historia y debo sentirme bien por que algunas personas les haya gustado -recuerden que yo soy de subir fics en mi facebook- así que no pierdo nada si lo subo aquí, bueno me dejo de habladuría y digo las cosas_

_-Slash (chico x chico) así que si no te gusta NO leas y así nos evitamos problemas y/o discusiones_

_-No recuerdo bien como era la actitud de los personajes así que saldrá algo OoC_

_-Esta pareja es Sandblack (Sandman -o Sandy- x Pitch Black) gracias a esto descubrí que existe la arena negra xD_

_-Esta bien random así que si no lo entienden no duden en preguntar, criticar, darle positivo o negativo(?)_

_Sin mas disfruten esto y les deseo buenas lecturas~_

**_Nunca intentaría dejar de ver esperanza en el, raramente confiaba que conservaba algo de humanidad después de todo el también tiene miedo, tiene defectos, puede sentir y lo sabe bien. Nuevamente ahí estaba buscando a Pitch Black para intentar convencerlo de que fuera bueno aunque en este intento se encuentra viéndolo dormir, la curiosidad le gana y no evita con los polvos ver que sueña, todo para descubrir una "pesadilla" de aquella sombra que para él es solo un dulce sueño que puede disfrutar_**

* * *

**_S_**andman estaba ahí nuevamente con la esperanza de que Pitch lo escuchara sin que tuvieran que armar una pelea privada como en los demás intentos, cualquiera en este punto se hubiera rendido pero el no, al dar esperanza a los niños con sus sueños también él se las daba pensando que las cosas podrían cambiar para bien, los sueños son posibles aunque sabe que también las pesadillas lo son por lo cual siempre intenta que el bien entre el mundo de los sueños prevalezca mejor para que esos sean los que se puedan cumplir al final

Cambiando de tema, se encontraba justamente en la entrada de la guarida de su enemigo, solo vio detenidamente antes de tomar aire y bajar sigilosamente para no llamar la atención, sabía que era el único que resaltaba el lugar por el color de su cabello, piel, ojos, arena que después de todo eran de un hermoso color ámbar por lo cual era un blanco fácil de detectar en aquel lugar, siguió caminando sin hacer ruido aunque después de un rato prefirió hacer una pequeña nube para transportarse así se evitaba accidentes pero lo que le sorprendió es que no había ninguna sombra al ataque ¿Es que acaso se había escapado y el no se había enterado?

Pero ahí estaba, lo pudo observar, en una esquina retirado el rey de las pesadillas estaba durmiendo plácidamente; escucho un suave ronquido asegurando que lo estaba, se acerco lentamente con curiosidad simplemente era raro verlo dormir y mas porque ellos dos nunca tenían descanso o al menos no tanto ya que había millones de niños a los cuales debían hacer que pudieran dormir

La curiosidad fue bastante ya que quería saber que soñaba, esparció un poco de polvo sobre el esperando pacientemente a que las imágenes aparecieran solo esperando que aquella arena negra no pudiera intervenir en su trabajo, tal vez fue golpe de suerte que todo hubiera salido a la perfecciona si pudiendo ver lo que soñaba su enemigo quien al parecer actuaba como si fuera una pesadilla

Era una pesadilla para Pitch y un dulce sueño para Sandman ¿en serio estaba viendo aquello?

Ambos en un solo lugar, sin peleas ni discusiones –aunque Pitch era el único que hablaba ya que Sandman solo hacia señales con la arena arriba de su cabeza- simplemente conviviendo, de la nada vio como este lo cargaba como dos niños, el sobre sus hombros mientras aquel hombre gris de cabello negros y ojos ámbar como los de él -solo que más claros- le daba un paseo algo que por un momento no pudo evitar soltar una risa baja, no se imaginaba que el "coco" pudiera soñar bien tanto que los confundía con una pesadilla, siguió ahí solo que cambio de posición ya que en vez de estar para se sentó en el suelo observando divertido lo que su polvo lo dejaba ver

Paso un rato así hasta que vio al otro despertar, se levanto de ahí para alejarse un poco ya que bueno, no iba a dejar que lo viera después de todo se había quedado espiándolo y ¿Por qué se había decidido ver aquel sueño? Tal vez era querer ver la razón de ello, aunque solo fuera los minutos que durase no importaba si eran pocos lo disfrutaba. Siguió tranquilamente pensando hasta que una voz algo oscura lo llamo

**-¿En serio crees que te puedes ocultar en mi escondite?- **solo ve como se pone frente a él con un gesto fruncido **–déjame adivinar ¿vienes a proponerme que cambie de bando?-**

Era más que obvia su respuesta, solo asintió decidido con un gesto que no reflejaba más que eso, otro intento de hacer que cambiara de opinión, otro brillo de esperanza que relucía en sus ojos. No se rendiría podía lograrlo

**-Tienes suerte de que me sienta débil- **escucha decirle solo haciendo un signo de interrogación en su cabeza **–vete de una vez ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Provocar otra pelea? Porque con gusto complaceré ese capricho-**

Negó con la cabeza, no quería pelear y esta vez no se daría el lujo de complacer esta vez a Pitch después de todo de saber que aun podía soñar con algo que no fuera odio, temor ni miedo sino cosas dulces, cosas que resultaban verdaderamente humanas ¿trataba de disimular que seguía siendo él? Aquel sueño reflejaba algo mas, lo sentía no por eso era un experto en el tema pero ¿Qué era? Le costaba realmente leer aquello y más cuando se cerraba ante ello por lo cual aquel polvo subió empezó a escribir en su cabeza

**-"¿Qué tratas de ocultar?"- **pudo formular aquella pregunta con la arena, viendo a su enemigo dudar ¿entendía a lo que se refería?

**-¿Qué debería ocultar? Yo no oculto el miedo que hay en la humanidad, ni la tristeza o soledad que existe en esta- **ambas arenas aumentan de forma amenazadora como si supieran que pudiera ver un ataque **–no tengo nada que esconder Sandman- **dice de forma amenazadora intentando matarlo con la mirada

**-"Tus sueños"- **acusa esta vez siendo él quien se acerque de manera amenazadora **–"ocultas aquellos sueños que te hacen ver como humano"- **ni cuenta se había dado de lo que había formulado

**-¿Tu que sabes de pesadillas?- **esa voz tan fría, tan cerca de su cara haciendo que pudiera prestarle atención ¿desde cuándo había visto temor en este? Desde hace mucho, cuando lo habían vencido **–tu solo llenas de falsas ilusiones que tarde o temprano dejan de existir cuando crecen- **tenía tantas ganas de reclamarle, de decirlo lo que pensaba de ello pero debía calmarse

**-"¿Y cuando sueñan con algo bueno debería ser malo?"- **tal vez no estaba recapacitando mucho lo que decía pero el límite de paciencia que tenia se acababa poco a poco **–"¿Por qué piensas que soy tu pesadilla?"-**

Ahora llego a recapacitar lo último, trago duramente saliva pero no dudaría después de todo ya se le había escapado, sintió como lentamente aquella arena negra lo tenía atrapado como grilletes, sabía que podía escapar pero solo dejaría pensar que estaba tomando ventaja aunque era claro que no había ninguna, solo él con su curiosidad

**-No deberías ver mis pesadillas, no sabes con que cosas te podrías encontrar- **¿acaso lo había visto ocultar su nerviosismo? No pudo evitar sonreír ¿desde cuándo se le a figuraba que era alguien lindo? Bien tal vez si era una pesadilla todo eso **–vuélveme a espiar y no temeré de usar todo lo que queda de mi poder para hacerte sufrir-**

No pudo volver a evitar reír, era simplemente el mismo Pitch Black que conocía aunque clara sabia aquel pequeño sueño secreto que pudo descubrir, lo miro por unos segundos zafándose y poniéndose en la misma estatura de sus rostros, saco esa sonrisa reluciente molestando mas al otro

**-¿De qué tanto sonríes…?- **lucia fastidiado, lo estaba logrando realmente solo era molestarlo un poco y funcionaba perfectamente **–estas en mis dominios, tengo más ventajas de ganar y…-**

Lo callo, cualquier sermón lo dejaría para después, con un movimiento de sus dedos pidió que se acercara como si lo que fuera a decir serian sus primeras palabras –aunque solo era una pequeña mentira- pero una mentira que su enemigo trago completamente ¿sería por que también tenía curiosidad? Y si era así agradecía que la tuviera, cuando estuvo a poco centímetros le planto un inocente beso en la mejilla y por alguna razón sus polvo empezó a pasearse por ahí como mariposas doradas

Mientras tanto Pitch se había quedado congelado sintiendo aquel tacto dulce que había recibido, era rara aquella sensación pero era muy ¿satisfactoria? ¿En que estaba pensando? Se separo de él, sin saber que hacer simplemente desapareciendo en la oscuridad del lugar, aunque Sandman no lo notara el lo observaba, sintiendo algo dentro que no sabía explicar ya que casi nunca lo sentía, pero lo podía comparar con incomodidad, satisfacción, miedo y sorpresa

**-Lárgate de aquí- **dijo en bajo esta vez llamando aquellos corceles obscuros dejando en claro que no era una broma lo que decía **–o quédate para deshacerme de ti-**

Antes de retirarse para no dejar escapar aquellos monstruos con pequeñas señas –o figuras- formadas con su arena le deseo tener dulces sueños, solo un gesto que esperara que le molestase mas ¿Por qué había encontrado un gusto con recordarle lo que soñó? Tal vez solo le agradaba que no lo odiara del todo, que aun pudiera sentir algo que fuera humano, solo tal vez le alegraba ver que tenía razón; aun había una esperanza en Pitch Black. Sin más se fue eliminando aquellas pesadillas creadas por su enemigo

Mientras que el salía de las sombras, mirando tranquilamente la salida de aquel lugar ¿Qué había pasado? Su mente no se refería al sueño ya que antes los había tenido sino era a lo del beso que sintió, se llevo una mano a la mejilla sintiendo que su temperatura había subido, eso sí era una pesadilla ¿acaso realmente le había gustado? Negó con la cabeza, tal vez solo estaba frustrado de estar ahí, tal vez los años empezaban a volverlo loco, tal vez simplemente de alguna forma se había provocado una pesadilla

Miro a una pequeña mariposa dorada revoloteando a su alrededor, posándose en su otra mejilla de manera suave, eso le hizo recordar aquel beso que momentos atrás había recibido, tal vez intentar descansar ya no era buena idea o tendría pesadillas

Ambos aun conservan el recuerdo, uno pensando que es una pesadilla y el otro imaginándose que es un dulce sueño, en definitiva era una pesadilla, una pesadilla que tenía un toque bastante dulce, algo que se deseaba olvidar y a la vez conservar

¿Podían existir unas pesadillas dulces o dulces pesadillas? Tal vez si, solo era volver a probarlas de nuevo


End file.
